Breaking You're Heart
by jenniew8ter33
Summary: OH NO! Hiei's heart is breaking litteraly and Kurama must save him! What shall they DO? OMGZ! anyways plz R&R one shot COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho ore anything in affiliation with it. And besides I have no money so why sue?

' …**..Heyyyy….' **-------- Kurama's thoughts

' …_..Heyyyy….' _-------- Youko's thoughts

'…_**..Heyyyy…..' **_-------- Everyone else's thoughts

_**'……..Heyyyyy…….' **_--------- Dreams

"Heyy!!" ----- Speaking DUH!

**Breaking You're Heart**

"Ohhh yeaa," Kuwabara yelled, "3 points for the basketball master!"

"Psshhhh no you don't Fatty!" Yusuke smirked then jumped up and dunked the ball right into the basket.

"HEY!" Kuwabara screamed,"Come back here Uremshi!!"

Yusuke gave him a huge rassberry, then continue to maul the guy, who was twice his size, at basketball.

Over on the sidelines of the rather exciting game, (sarcasam, for anyone who didn't catch that) Kurama and Hiei were meditating quietly in the grass.

"Hiei?" Kurama inquired breaking the silence.

"What?" Hiei asked frustrated, he was about to go to sleep.

"Why do you hate Kuwabara so much?"

Hiei gave him the most obvious you're-a-DURR look, and shot back, "Why do you have flowers on your head?"

"Toche." Kurama replied shortly.

Hiei then closed his eyes and began to try to meditate, AGAIN. Kurama stared longingly at the closed eyes of the Koorime. He thanked the gods every night for having Hiei's friendship, but then cursed his heart for wanting more from his SO NOT open-hearted friend.

**'Dammnet.' **Kurama cursed. Then a thought popped up into his head.

**'Maybe he does have a heart... or something that cares.' **

_'Naaaa, he doesn't care, He HATES you, like everyone else. You hurt him in the past, why would he trust you now?' _the Youko ego of his mind retorted.

**'He has a heart I KNOW it. I just got to find it.' **

_'Pshhhnooo he doesn't' _the Youko ego said and flipped him off.

**'See YOUR the one that made me so sad and lonely!#$ YOU!' the good ego shot back.**

_'Oh my god, let's go frolic in the flowers and talk about our feelings. You girl.' _

**'I'm not a girl! I just care more than usual and I look amazing in pink.' **

_'Dear god.' _the Youko ego mentally slapped his head and disappeared from Kurama's mind.

"That's it, I am going to tell him," Kurama said mumbling to himself.

"What you say?" Hiei inquired, still pissed at not being able to get to sleep.

"I said," Kurama said coming closer to Hiei, "I ... um ... I... I liiikkkkeee yoouuu, Hiei," Kurama stuttered, more scared than he had thought.

"What... what you say?" Hiei said, almost whispering.

"I..I said I...I like you, a lot." Kurama moved closer to the unmoving Koorime.

"Hi...Hiei? Are you okay? I...I mean it's okay if you don't li.." Kurama stuttered hopelessly.

Hiei then fell over, clutching his chest and gasping in pain. Kurama sat there in shock, then yelled for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"YUSUKE, KUWA..KUWABARA HURRY HI...HIEI JUST PASSED OUT!" Kurama tried to pull Hiei up into his arms and checked for a pulse.

"C'mon Hiei wake up," Kurama pleaded, guilty that he did this to Hiei. But Hiei was too far in depth of the black abyss that had succumbed his mind and soul.

☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☺

"Kurama you're not allowed to talk to Hiei anymore." Genki said outside of the room Hiei was lying in.

"What, why not?" Kurama inquired.

**'Did I hurt him that much?' **He thought.

"Look you know about Hiei's horrible past, blah, blah,blah, sob story, right?" Genkai asked impassively.

"Yes," Kurama said teary-eyed, Genkai's story of Hiei's past was just so touching.

"Well," Genkai continued, ignoring Kurama, "Hiei's heart has actually become a pure, soul covered organ. He and the jagon, have blocked out all of his emotions besides hatred, anger, and a sense of honor, thus turning his soul into only those emotions and mind states. His soul and spirit energy have encased his heart, and gradually, took over the whole organ. When someone says something caring to him or he cares for someone, the heart actually begins to crack. When it does crack, it causes major pain, both emotionally and physically. There was a minor crack in his heart, probably caused by the whole 'Yukina Situation', that was injuring him prior. But now, there is also a major crack, which was caused by you."

"Me? But how?" Kurama asked totally confused.

"I scanned his memories to see the cause of the defect, and found that you admitted that you cared for him beyond friendship," she finished.

Kurama flushed a shade of bright, bright red. "Yea I kind of did that, didn't I?"

"So now," Genkai announced, "You're not allowed to talk to Hiei in a way beyond regular friendship without hurting him, so it's your choice. I could erase his memory of you admitting that to him, and you guys could stay the way you were, or you could love him until the end when his heart finally breaks in half. But if you do, do that, he will die, Kurama." Genkai ended solemnly.

'I couldn't do that to Hiei…' Kurama vowed silently.

"Alright," he agreed, "I will no longer talk to Hiei in an affectionate matter, ever."

"Okay then, help me prepare Hiei for the mind erase," she commanded, then walked back inside the temple.

Kurama nodded, knowing that this was going to be harder than anything he had ever done before, staying away from his beloved.

☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☺

**'Three weeks,' **his mind thought.

Overall the status of Kurama's heart was not only mashed and pulverized, but shattered into ity bity pieces that NO ONE could pick up. Well, one person could pick them up. A certain Koorime fire demon that he wasn't barely even ALLOWED to touch!! His mind mocked Genkai's sayings. She implied that he might not even be able to hug Hiei!

'**This is unfair,' **his mind pouted.

'_You kind of did this to yourself.' _Youko retorted.

'**Ohhh great YOU'RE back!' **

'_Hey! I want tea and cookies from you, mister! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have demon powers, and you wouldn't know Hiei, and you wouldn't know ANYTHING about sex. So there!' _Youko snapped back.

'**You've got to be kidding me. What I'm like 15?!?! Of course I know about sex!' Kurama screamed in his mind.**_** '**_

_I bet you wouldn't even know where to put your di,' _

'**OKAY SHUT UP!' **

'_Ha, ha I win,' _Youko smirked evilly.

'**No you don't, I just sensed Hiei coming, so I stopped your PERVERTED tormenting.' **Kurama said in his mind. **'And I do know where to put my dick. So there! Humph,' **he mentally crossed his arms.

"Kurama are you talking to yourself again?!" Hiei asked annoyed from his spot in a tree.

'_**Pay attention to me!' **_Hiei's mind yelled.

Kurama had been doing this like all week. As soon as he would see him he'd have his arms cross, and looked like he would beat the crap out of Youko if he would've popped up next to him.

'_**Eh, Youko Kurama's antics I guess,' **_Hiei sighed mentally.

He had no idea why he didn't want Kurama to talk to Youko. No matter what thoughts they had traded, it's possible that Youko would give Kurama some kind of demonic wisdom, right? Well, wrong in Hiei's mind. He felt kind of hurt that he wasn't getting Kurama's attention. He's had this strange feeling for a while now, and he feels this odd pang of pain every time he feels hurt by Kurama's actions.

'_**Oh my god, am I, am I jealous?' **_Hiei pondered in shock. Yes…. He, he was jealous, of all the things.

'_**When was I capable of being jealous,' **_he wondered, but then was cut off by to perfectly tanned hands waving in his face.

"Hello Hiei, are you alive?" Kurama said as he waved his hands impatiently in front of Hiei's face.

"Yea, yea what is it Fox?" he replied impassively.

"Nothing, I was just making sure you weren't about to fall out of that tree you were oh so dazed in," Kurama teased.

"I was thinking, HN." Hiei glared.

"Well, HN, thinking 'bout what?" Kurama teased again. Again he just LOVED teasing.

'**It's so cute when he blushes,' **he smiled.

"Hn." Hiei studied the face of his brightly smiling friend.

His long red hair, curling around a wonderfully shaped peach face, with the most amazing elfin eyes…..

'_**He's beautiful…' **_Hiei's mind stated dreamily.

Then a sudden twang of pain struck Hiei deep inside his heart. He moaned loudly and put his hand over his heart in an effort to escape the excruciating pain.

"Hiei!" Kurama screamed and caught Hiei as he fell out of the tree.

"Kurama…" Hiei whispered then fell into unconsciousness.

'**Genkai, Genkai!' **Kurama's mind screamed, but he was too much in shock to move.

'**GENKAI!' **

'_Move Dammnet!!' _Youko screamed.

As soon as Youko screamed in his mind something in it clicked. "Genkai!" he screamed and raced of toward the temple.

'_Yea! Genkai you DUMBASS! You've said it to yourself about ten times now!' _Youko mocked.

'**Shut up! It was initial shock,' **Kurama retorted. **'I just hope I'm not too late.' **

He ran faster than he ever did in his life, to save the life of Hiei.

☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☺

He'll be alright," Genkai said to Kurama who was sitting next to Hiei who was lying on the futon.

"Genkai, I know I didn't say or do anything that even shows I care an ounce over friendship to Hiei. He… he just passed out! Is he ever going to be truly alright with me around?!" Kurama inquired frustrated.

"No, Kurama, I don't think he ever will," Genkai said, "You are now going to have to leave him forever, Kurama. You can no longer have any contact with him, or he will without any doubt, die."

"No Genkai," Kurama's voice sank to a whisper.

'**No…' **his mind said heart-broken.

"Genkai, I love him. You know that," Kurama solemnly said, "And… and I will never hurt him." Kurama rubbed Hiei's cheek , then leaned down and gave a kiss to the unreasoning fire demon.

"Goodbye my itooshi, I will always love you. No matter how much it hurts," he vowed, and then walked through the opened temple door, never to be seen by the Koorime again.

☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☺

_**"Oh Hiei, ahhhhhhh…. Hiei, OH HIEI! YES!" "Mmmm Kurama, Kurama, …. I'M COMING!" "AHHHHH…." **_

"AHHHHH!" Kurama screamed as he woke up from the vivid dream.

"Oh damn," Kurama sighed, "Here we go again."

He'd been doing this all week now. Every time he slept, he had an ALL too sensuous dream, which left him with a raging hard-on and a lonely heart.

'_I'm becoming more and more helpful everyday,' _Youko smirked.

'_Would you like to come or do you just want to take a shower to cool off?' _

'**I haven't came all week so, go ahead Youko,' **Kurama mentally sighed.

'_Mmmm play time,' _Youko thought.

Kurama raise the energy in his arms so the long, vulpine Youko arms appeared. His eyes reverted from green to gold and back as the fox's arms began to stroke Kurama's being in soft teasing stokes.

"Oh Youko," Kurama moaned.

'_Yea, that's right Shuichi, come for me.' _Youko grinned in his mind. Then the Youko began to stroke harder, bringing Kurama closer and closer to release.

"Ahhhhhhh," Kurama moaned once again.

Youko's strokes began to become harder, faster, then he let go of Kurama's member.

'**What are you doing Youko!?!?!' **Kurama screamed in his mind.

'_Wait two seconds little Kitten,' _

Youko smirked. Suddenly the Youko took hold of Kurama's being and let his other hand slide down toward his opening. Then he inserted one of his long fingers into the hole, pulling it in and out of Kurama.

"Oh my god, Youko AHHHHH!" Kurama screamed.

One of Youko's hands was stroking his member frantically and the other was finger-fucking him. The pleasurous torture was unbearable. He came brutally, falling back to his bed, spent and sleepy. Youko's arms slowly transformed back into Shuichi's, and his eyes once again became fully green.

'**Thank you Youko,' **Kurama's mind said.

'_Your welcome Kitten, I know how much you miss him. We both miss him a lot.' _Youko replied sadly.

'**Hiei,' **Kurama thought longingly and drifted off to sleep.

☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☺

Kurama swung sadly on his porch swing. It had been about a month since Hiei had been sent back to the Makai, being told that he could never go back to Nigenkai ever again. He fingered the floral pattern fabric frustrated.

'**Dammnet, if I just had a chance to see him one more time,' **Kurama thought desolately.

'_DUHHH!' _Youko stated the obvious, _'You could go to Makai and see Hiei, just not talk to Hiei, like a spy sort of thing._' Then the Youko commenced to sing spy music. _'Do do dodo do do, do do do.' _

'**That's a good idea,' **Kurama pondered over the thought, but Youko's singing got in the way of his thought process.

'**WILL YOU STOP THAT!' **

'_Aw, C'mon!' _he complained, already having his rose whip out. He was holding it at his waist, one at the top and one hand at the bottom pretending it was a super spy gun. _'Do do dodo, do.' _he continued singing,

'**STOP!' **

'_NEVER!' _

'**Oh fine, whatever.' **Kurama thought. He couldn't be mad at Youko, he just gave him and amazing idea!

"Mom?" Kurama inquired.

"Yes Shuichi?" she replied, stepping outside to join him on the swing.

"Do you mind if I stay at a friend's house for a while?"

"No, of course not. You deserve a little vacation time anyways," She replied happily. "How long will you be staying there?"

"Not too long, just a couple of days. Like 3 or 4 I suppose," Kurama said.

'_It's summer vacation. Who gives a damn?' _Youko smirked.

'**Well, I guess she does since she's asking. ADUR!' **Kurama said stating the obvious.

"Oh alright. Just don't stay up too late," she smiled and ruffled Kurama's hair.

"Okay Mom. I'm sure I'll be fine." he replied.

'_**This is good for him,' **_Shiori thought, _**'He has been quite distracted lately. It would do him some good to get out or here for a while.' **_

'**Here I come Hiei,' **Kurama's mind thought joyously.

☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☺

"Die already you fucking bastard!" the short swordsman in black attire bellowed.

"You shall never defeat me. You tiny, little, insignificant six year-old!" the rather large blue-green colored demon mocked.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" the short one yelled.

The huge black cloud then engulfed the unsuspecting demon, muffling his cries with his sharp jaw.

'_**I seriously need to grow.' **_Hiei thought.

He had to move quickly or he would end up hibernating in the middle of Makai. That would not be pretty. He then got up, still huffing and puffing from his prior battle, and sped off into Makai in search of shelter with all the energy he had left.

To low-leveled demons he had passed by, he was just a shadow moving through the night. But to the stalking eyes in the tree, he was Hiei, a sexy fired demon, whom the wandering eyes adored.

Youko Kurama jumped from tree to tree stealthily, following Hiei's every turn and jump.

'_He can last much longer Kitten,' _Youko thought.

'**I know. Once he passes out we'll get him to shelter.'**Kurama replied.

Hiei still ran exhaustedly, jumping over rocks and veering around trees as he passed them.

'_**There are caves southeast from here.' **_he thought.

He tried to recall everything he knew about Yomi's territory, but it was impossible. His brain was just too tired.

'_**C'mon Hiei,' **_he thought determined.

He mustered up all the adrenaline in his body to give a final power boost before he passed out. He ran through Makai, still being followed by the Youko. Hiei took a couple more steps, until he reached a large tree he would have to use as a temporary shelter. With all his energy he jumped up to the first few branches of the tree.

'_**C'mon,' **_his mind pleaded.

But then his body and mind shut down, completely enveloping him in blackness. He had just got one foot on the fourth branch when he had passed out, and now was falling out of the tree.

'_**Dammnet!' **_his mind screamed.

He couldn't move a muscle in his body. He drew closer and closer in proximity to the ground when abruptly, a large vine plucked him out of the air and laid him gently down.

'_**What… what is this?' **_Hiei's mind pondered.

Then he sensed a familiar aura emitting from the plants.

'_**Wait Kurama?' **_

Youko rushed over to the unmoving demon. "Hiei?! Are you alright!?" he screamed.

'_**I am now.' **_Hiei's mind smiled. That was the last thing he had done before he left reality and feel into a deep, deep sleep.

☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☺

"Mmmm," Hiei moaned from underneath a mound of blankets.

The sunlight poured into the room, lighting up the dreary cave.

'_**Do I have to get up?' **_Hiei grumbled in his mind. _**'It's all warm.' **_

Grudgingly he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'_**Where am I?' **_

He was in a big bed, covered in soft expensive linens, covers, and sheets, inside a cave?

'_**How the hell did I get in a cave? And in a bed …. Uhhh… OH MY GOD, I LOST MY VIRGINITY!' **_he screamed in his head.

He looked around frantically to see who had taken advantage of him in his unconscious state.

'_**I will kill you Dammnet,' **_he vowed in his mind. He opened his jagon and searched for any demons in the area. _**'What?' **_he said stupefied.

He had found no one in the area at least 100 miles from there. He then pulled off the covers to find all of his wounds patched up, and he was still wearing his pants. He studied the bandages, trying to find some inkling of who the owner was.

'_**This stuff…. It's made out of Makai bamboo.' **_he figured out. _**'Kurama…' **_

He then remembered falling from the tree, and being caught by a vine producing Kurama's energy.

'_**He's here, I must find him.' **_He had developed a strong longing feeling for Kurama when he wasn't able to see him for so long. He found himself searching for some kind of loophole to see the maddening fox. He went from portal to portal in the human world. He needed something to quench his thirst.

"Kurama," Hiei whispered, clutching his heart as he felt a slight twang of pain. He gathered his sword, boots, and shirt, and sped through the opening of the cave. He needed to find his fox. But what he didn't know was that the closer he got to him, the more it killed him. Another rather large crack then began to form in Hiei's heart.

☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☺

'_He is so beautiful….' _Youko and Kurama thought.

'**I miss him so much. Just seeing him hurt….. It tore me apart Fox. I don't think I can take this anymore.' **Kurama said sadly in Youko's mindscape.

'_As do I Kitten. It's getting harder and harder to just let him go.' _Youko sighed.

A few silent tears dripped down the Youko's flawless face. He was truly sadder than he had ever been in his thousand years of life. He watched the early morning sunrise darkly.

'_How about a bath before we head home Kitten?' _Youko inquired.

'_**Sounds nice.'**_Kurama agreed.

Kurama stripped off his clothes and stepped into the cold water in an effort to cleanse his soul. But his was blissfully unaware of the dark energy that was becoming nearer and nearer to him as time passed by.

☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☺

'_**Fox…' **_Hiei's mind thought dreamily as he ran toward him. _**'My Fox.' **_His body was bearing excruciating pain as he neared his fox. _**'But what if he isn't really mine at all…' **_his mind dared to inquire. His heart hurt even worse at the thought of rejection. _**'No, even if he isn't, I must know,' **_he thought determined. _**'I NEED to know, no matter how much it may hurt.' **_With that he ran off into the dawn, in search for the beautiful creature, completely unaware how much the thought of him was actually killing him.

☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☺

The Youko swam in the water and look miserably at the sun. How dare it shine so brightly when all of his light was gone?

'_Hiei' _His mind whispered. _'Wait Hiei?!' _he thought.

'**Youko hurry! We must get out of here. Hiei can't see us or we'll hurt him even more.' **Shuichi stated.

'_I know, I'm coming,' _Youko said telepathically.

He hurriedly stepped into his pants and reached for his tunic. Hiei's aura was at least 40 miles away now, and he was drawing closer to his prey. A thousand year-old fox demon who was running the other way.

Youko tied the belt on his tunic and began to sprint away toward the portal of the mortal world.

'_Dammnet,' _Youko cursed. He couldn't outrun Hiei, he was just too fast. But he had to try, and if he got caught, well he wouldn't talk.

'**Nice plan genius,' **Shuichi mocked.

'_Well, can you think of anything better, Mr. I-KNOW-EVERYTHING!?'_ Youko yelled in his head.

'**Eh, no.' **

'_My point exactly,' _Youko smirked.

'**20 miles away,' **Kurama counted. **'10 miles away,' **

'_WILL YOU SHUT UP?!'_ Youko screamed.

'**Just warning you! Jeeze. And he is right over top of you.' **

'_Aw crap.'_ Then a short black bomb just came out of the sky and tackled Kurama.

"Uh," Youko groaned as he hit the Makain ground, hard. He shut his eyes tightly out of pain and rolled over to his back. '_OWW! He didn't have to TACKLE me for goodness sake!' _

He opened his eyes when he felt weight on his abdomen. Hiei was staring at him with emotion-filled eyes that made him look like he had just lost his whole family.

"Kurama," Hiei whispered. Kurama tightened his lips, making sure nothing came out of it.

'_GRR!!! He looks so helpless. I have to comfort him!'_

'**No it will hurt him!' **Kurama retorted.

'_But..' _Youko's thought was cut off by something cold and black on his stomach.

'**It's…. it's a tear gem,' **Kurama said stupefied.

"Oh my god…." Youko said in awe as well.

Hiei sat there silently, still with an eerie lost look on his face and tears cascading down his cheeks forming into gems. He didn't sob, he didn't move, he just sat there staring wide-eyed at the beautiful Youko, with droplets of water running down his face.

"Don't run away," Hiei pleaded through the tears, "Please, please don't… don't leave me again."

Kurama slowly sat up, allowing Hiei to slide down into his lap. Tears also began to fill into his eyes. How could he even think he could stay away from his best friend and his beloved for so long? His head said he could, but his heart just couldn't stay away. Neither could Hiei's.

"Hiei," he whispered. He pulled Hiei into a loving hug, and held on tight.

'I'm never going to lose you again, Fox,' Hiei silently vowed to himself.

He broke the hug and was so close to Kurama's face he could feel his warm breath. He leaned in and gave Kurama a kiss that had so much emotion and fire it made Kurama's head spin.

'NO!!' Kurama's mind screamed. He abruptly broke the kiss, staring into the wide hurt red eyes of the fire demon.

"Hiei you… you can't do this. Your hurting yourself. Don't do this," Kurama's voice quieted, "You're killing yourself."

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled, "I don't care if this, Ahhhhhhh!!" he screamed out of pain. "Kurama… uh….," his breath hitched, "Kurama I lo.."

"NO! Don't say it you're killing yourself!" Kurama yelled putting a finger to Hiei's mouth.

Hiei bit the offending digit and continued breathlessly, "Kurama, whether it, ah, kills me or.. Or not I …. love you." He ended clutching his heart and screaming out of pain. Inside of him, there was a bomb set off all over his heart and it was about to blow up.

"No Hiei!" Kurama cried!

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hiei bellowed in pain.

"No, no, no….." Kurama whispered.

"Kurama!" he yelled. His heart was almost broken in half and his body was malfunctioning. Opening his eyes caused him massive amounts of pain, and he couldn't even see straight. But he had to see Kurama one more time.

"Kurama.." he whispered.

"And Hiei…. I love you, too," Kurama said, tears falling like a waterfall down his face.

'_It's no use. It's over. All I can do is love him for his last few moments of his life.' _Kurama thought desolately.

"Arigato," Hiei groaned the last words of his life, "my Fox."

He passed out on Kurama's lap, his breath becoming slower and slower. "No…" Kurama whispered.

"No, no, no!" Kurama yelled clutching his fist until they grew white.

He held Hiei as close and tight as he could._ 'We've lost Kitten,' _Youko cried in his mind.

'**Yes fox. We've lost our love. Because of some need!' **Kurama said sad and frustrated.

"Dammnet!" Youko yelled into the sky. "I'll always love you Hiei," Kurama whispered rocking back and forth with Hiei clutched to his chest. "Forever." He closed his eyes and sobbed.

Suddenly, a bright golden light made him open his eyes. It was emitting from Hiei.

"What?" he asked stupefied. The light began to show brighter and brighter, blinding Kurama.

Then Kurama began to become dizzy from the light.

'_No I can't pass out! God HOW PATHETIC AM I?!' _But, against all of his efforts to stay conscious, he passed out as well, still clutching Hiei for dear life.

☺☻♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥☻☺

"Mm," Kurama moaned rolling over in his huge bed. He hit something warm and soft when he had turned. He reached out a hand to touch the strange object, and felt an arm.

'**Hiei? No.. No it can't be Hiei, he's gone.' **Kurama thought miserably. He lost his beloved so now he felt like he had no reason to live.

"Hiei," he said the name thoughtlessly.

"Yes?"

Kurama's eyes snapped open. "Oh my fucking god," he cursed. There, right THERE, next to him was a very much alive Hiei with his shirt off. "Hiei?!"

"What I thought you'd be happy to see me?" Hiei smiled.

'**Wait Hiei SMILING??' **

"You IMPOSTER! You're not Hiei. Hiei NEVER smiles! Who are YOU?!" Kurama said jumping out of the bed with the cover. He also had a hand in his hair ready to pull out his rose whip. "I SAID WHO ARE YOU?!" he bellowed more forcefully.

"Kurama, relax!" Hiei said scooting over the bed toward Kurama.

"DON'T MOVE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!"

"What's all the commotion in here?" Yukina asked walking into the room.

"This Hiei is a fake! The real Hiei never smiles!" Kurama said pointing an accusing finger at the innocent looking fire demon.

"Look Kurama how about you guys get dressed and I'll explain to you what happened," Yukina chuckled, "And yes that is the real Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei glared at Kurama and turned his back to him.

"Oh yea that's definitely Hiei. His patented 'Hn and glare' is a dead give-away," Kurama chuckled.

"See you in the kitchen," Yukina said and closed the door.

Kurama walked over to the bed and let go of the cover he was clutching, to reveal that he still had his boxers on. He rapped his arms around the putting demon, pulling him into a hug.

"Hn." Hiei responded.

"I'm sorry Hiei, you just kind of surprised me there."

"Hn." he still said grudgingly but leaned back into Kurama's hug.

"I'm so happy I can still hold you, Fire baby," Kurama teased.

"Fire baby?" Hiei inquired, turning around in the fox's hug, straddling his hips.

"Yes that's what you are," Kurama replied pressing his forehead to Hiei's.

"Eh, I can live with it," Hiei said pushing into Kurama's forehead, "But call me that in public and you'll get your tight ass fried."

"Eh, I can live with that," Kurama mocked Hiei.

Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and stared into his eyes. Kurama leaned in and touched his lips with Hiei's. But when Kurama tried to deepen the kiss, he met uncertain closed lips. The gradually the lips began to open and Kurama began to explore Hiei's mouth with his tongue. They didn't no how long the kiss lasted, but they didn't really have the time to think about it anyways. They broke apart slowly, taking in a breath of air.

"Kurama," Hiei called.

"Yes itooshi?" Kurama answered.

The small endearment made Hiei shiver, "I … I don't really know how to care for anyone? How am I supposed to give you the love you deserve from a Forbidden Child?"

"How are you supposed to get the love you deserve from a untrustworthy, dishonest thousand year-old fox? I've lied and cheated so many people," his voice drifted off when Hiei grabbed his chin an forced him to look at him.

"Number One, never talk so lowly of yourself, for you are the most magnificent creature I have ever met. Number Two, it looks like we both need some help in love and maybe we could help each other through it." Hiei came in closer to kiss his maddeningly beautiful fox.

"You're a mystery," Kurama whispered, as he placed kisses down Hiei's jaw line.

"Ohhh," Hiei moaned at the onslaught of kisses on his neck. He ran his hands up and down Kurama's arms that encircled him. He clutched Kurama's head as he began to kiss down his chest.

"Kurama," Hiei moaned. Kurama licked up and down the middle of Hiei's chest, in between his pectoral muscles and down to his navel.

"Kurama, Hiei breakfast is.. Oh!" Yukina said startled, seeing Hiei and Kurama in boxers and in a VERY compromising position. The two broke apart and blushed brightly.

"Breakfast is ready," she finished also blushing.

"Thank you," Kurama replied and Hiei nodded.

Then Yukina withdrew from the room and closed the door.

"Let's get dressed," Kurama said kissing Hiei on the nose.

"Alright," Hiei smirked with a fire in his eyes.

He then kissed Kurama urgently pushing him to the end of the bed.

"Mm," Kurama moaned into the kiss.

Hiei pushed him farther and farther toward the edge of the bed until his feet touched the floor. Still clutching to each other and kissing passionately, they walked towards the dresser. Hiei broke the kiss and leaned into Kurama to grab his clothes.

"Thanks Foxy," Hiei chuckled then went to the bathroom.

"Only a pleasurable mode of transportation, am I now?" Kurama teased, also taking his clothes off the top of the dresser.

"AND A HELL GOOD KISSER TOO!" Hiei bellowed from the bathroom.

Kurama chuckled then began to get dressed.

They went into the kitchen and Yukina explained everything. What happened was Hiei was supposed to die, but the whole heart wasn't his soul. Only the outside of his heart was covered in the dark shadow, kind of like his heart wrapped in a dark wrapping paper. When Hiei admitted to Kurama he loved him, the "wrapping" broke, revealing a fully functional, and very emotional heart. That's why Hiei had finally smiled. He had finally known what happiness was! And that happiness and joy was multiplied by a thousand now that he had a loving fox beside him…forever.

Hey! So how'd you like it? First actually finished fiction sooooo please R&R and see you soon!! Kurama and Hiei SMEXXIIII


End file.
